Can You Feel Me
by Anshin's Archives
Summary: (Mirai Timeline) Vegeta's last thoughts as he dies in Bulma's arms. B/V, Vegeta's POV, Songfic-'My Last Breath' by Evanecense


Konnichi-wa, minna! I got tired of writing on 'Mockingbird', so I wrote a little one-shot songfic kind of thingy…

MT: Very technical terms we're using here, I see.

Oh, shut up, Trunks-chan, or I'll call your Sensei back in here.

MT: But you said I could help you with the Authoress Note!

Correction, oh-ye-of-lavender-hair-and-little-brains, I said you could help IF and ONLY if you'd be nice to me and cooperate.

MT: *exasperated* What did I do this time? And stop it with the name-calling!

*rolls eyes* Never mind…and anyways, I'm an authoress. I'll call you whatever I please, FutureBoy.

MT: *growls* Maybe I should've just let Gohan-san do this…let's do this disclaimer, 'kay?

*shrugs* Fine, whatever…*monotonous* I do not own DBZ. *rolls eyes* Ya happy? Now, on to the fic.

*****

            I never thought I'd meet my end at the hands of a couple of scrap heap rejects, but here I am.  I always thought that baka Kakkarot would be the one to kill me…but he was always too kind-hearted.  Hn…some Saiyan he was.  He didn't even go down fighting.

            It's ironic, isn't it?  I'm lying here in a puddle of my own blood, inches from death, and my final thoughts are of my sworn enemy.  I can hear footsteps, but I don't have the strength left to look up.  I have almost no feeling below my chest, and my hands are going numb.  I can feel arms around me—it's that onna.  It's getting hard to breathe…

            "Vegeta?  Vegeta?!  Oh God, hold on!"

            Her voice sounds so far away.  I slowly open my eyes, but my vision is blurred.  She's still talking to me, but I can't understand what she's saying.  I cough—it hurts so bad—and I can feel blood trickling from the corner of my mouth.  I somehow manage to utter one word.

            "Bulma…"

_Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say is I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

            All my thoughts have turned to her and my infant son Trunks.  He's too young to understand, and I hope to God that when he finds out why his father was never there for him he won't be mad at me.  Bulma's tears are splashing against my face, but I've become so numb that I can't feel the salt in my wounds.  It's almost strange that in my final moments, I actually love her.  I don't want her to let go, because there's still so much I want to tell her, so much I never got the chance to say.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

            "Bulma…" I choke out again.  It's sapping all of my energy just speaking, even though all I can manage is a broken whisper.  "I…love you…"  She's holding my body tighter against her chest and her entire body is shaking because she's crying so hard.  "Don't—"  I cough again, and my vision fades completely.  It's getting harder and harder to fill my lungs.  She's shaking her head.

            "No, Vegeta, don't die on me!  God, I love you so much…you're a prince!  You can't just die like this!"

            Under any other circumstances, I would have responded with my usual sarcasm and arrogant wit, but I really don't have the strength.  It's taking all I have left to simply stay awake.

I'll miss the winter 

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

            I can't feel anything anymore, and the artificial night that has taken my sight is now complete.  After all I've done in my life, maybe I deserve to die.  They say that when you die, your entire life will flash before your eyes, and it's true.  The strange thing is, images of what might have been are also showing themselves to me.  My son…I know he'll grow up strong.  After all, he is the Prince of the Saiyans.  And after I die, he will be the king of a race that is all but lost.  He will be raised as a true warrior—after all, I'm leaving him in the care of that onna (who can be just as stubborn and arrogant as me at times) and Kakarot's brat.

Holding my last breath 

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

            No, don't leave me here!  Bulma's going…but she can't!  I'm not dead yet!…am I?  I won't know, anyways.  There is no light at the end of the tunnel for me, only more darkness beyond that which has already consumed me.  Perhaps if I had just had a little more time, I could have changed.  You never realize until it's too late all that you could have—should have—done while you still had the chance.  I suddenly feel alone…and I am.  I'm on Snake way.  I've been here once before, so I know what's coming.  I hang over the edge of the yellow road, hoping to catch some glimpse of Bulma.  There!  And she's…still holding me…

Closing your eyes to disappear 

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me as you fade to black_

            Surely that onna must have noticed that I'm dead!  And yet, I don't really want to believe it myself.

            "Hey, Vegeta!"

            I jump at the sound of the voice and a gentle hand on my shoulder, then whirl to see who the hell just had the audacity to startle the Prince of the Saiyans.

            "Kakkarot, you baka!"  He's still got that idiot grin.  Part of me wants to kill him—that is, if he wasn't already dead—but part of me wants to laugh out loud.  To keep from doing either, I just fold my arms and smirk.  "It's been a while, Kakkarot."

            "Not really…how's everyone else?"

            "How should I know?  The Namek's dead, but the others were too chicken to fight.  Except for your brat…amazingly enough, he now has the same ability as you."

            "Whoa, Gohan's a Super Saiyan?"

            "Yes."  I glance back down through the clouds at Bulma, and the reality of everything hits me.  I've left the woman that should have been my wife to raise my son alone, and the only one left that can even train him properly now is this baka's half-breed brat.  Although, he is a strong brat…

Holding my last breath 

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

            "Hey, Vegeta, you in there?"

            "Yes, Kakkarot, I'm in here.  What do you want?"

            "Yeesh, I'm sorry!  You just looked a little spaced out.  Come on, let's go to the check-in station.  Now, I know that with your record, you'll probably have to go to Hell, but maybe I can cut a deal with King Yemma.  He and I are good friends, you know."

            I snort at this last comment.  "As many times as you have died, I should hope so."  That idiotic grin is still plastered on his face, and somehow I can't help but smile too.

            "It's good to see you again, buddy."

            "Oddly enough, Kakkarot, it's good to see you, too."

*****

MT: Well, that was angsty.

Duh.  You're not gonna kill me for writing a deathfic about your father, are you?

MT: No. Why should I? That's probably pretty close to what happened, anyways…I wouldn't know, I never asked Mom.

Oh. Okay then.  Well, minna, as always, reviews are much appreciated. Ja ne! I must go work on 'Mockingbird' now!


End file.
